The present invention relates to improvements in and relating to a tag and more particularly to an ear tag for use in the identification of animals.
To the present time, various proposals have been put forward for the design of animal ear tags including many which are the subject of patents held by the present applicant. All of these tags may have features giving particular benefits and have particular uses. These tags may also be designed to have specific features depending on whether the ear tag is intended to be one retained on an animal for some period of time as a long term identification means or whether it is merely a temporary identification means such as when an animal is being sent to slaughter.
Many existing tags are formed in two parts, which are engaged together on application to the animal. Therefore, there is a risk that one part of the tag may be lost, rendering the other half useless. Also, when printing is required on both parts of the tag, these parts must be matched prior to application. Furthermore, the manufacturing costs of multiple part tags are typically higher than for single part tags.
Animal tags are often applied to an animal""s ear. To apply the tag, the skin and tissue of the ear is typically pierced or broken and a pin or similar elongate member inserted through the resulting hole created in the ear. There is a risk that the ear may become infected due to the resulting wound. Furthermore, the animal may experience significant discomfort during and immediately after application of the tag.
The present invention has been particularly developed in respect of a tag which will be retained by an animal such as a sheep typically for some period of time and will avoid or at least alleviate the above problems and the possibility of the tag being interfered with and being removed from one particular animal and possibly reused on another animal. The present invention in one embodiment also addresses the problems associated with animal tags catching or becoming entangled in fences, vegetation, or other snags. In such circumstances, an animal can be trapped or injured when a tag is caught by an obstruction. Injury usually occurs where the animal tears the tag out of its ear.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tag which overcomes or at least alleviates problems in tags at present or one which will provide the public with a useful choice.
Further objects of this invention may become apparent from the following description.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a tag for application to the ear of an animal, the tag having a male portion including an upstanding projection adapted to be inserted through an animal""s ear and a female portion having engagement means adapted to engage with the projection, the engagement means including a chamber which is substantially closed off at an outer end thereof and a hollow insert accommodated within the chamber and provided as a continuous body of a material which is of substantially the same hardness or is softer than a material forming the chamber, which body can expand as a head of the projection is inserted but can contract about the head after insertion to allow passage therethrough of the head of the projection but resisting withdrawal therefrom and wherein the chamber and insert, in use, are adapted to engage in an interlocking manner.
Preferably, the insert may include at least one protrusion adapted to be received in an aperture in said chamber to form said interlocking manner of engagement.
In one preferred form, the insert may be constructed from the same material as said chamber.
In an alternative form, the insert may be constructed from a softer material than said chamber.
Preferably, the male and female portions may be integrally connected at a central portion of the tag and the tag adapted to be bent about said central portion to engage said male and female portions.
Preferably, the central portion may be substantially narrower than said male and female portions.
Preferably in one embodiment, the central portion may include a frangible link.
Preferably in one embodiment, the frangible link may include a portion of material thinner than its surrounding material adapted to cover upon application of a predetermined force.
Preferably in one embodiment, the thin portion of material may include at least one notch on one or both of its sides so as to aid severance thereof.
Preferably, the head of said projection may include a chamfered or cut-away edge.
Preferably, the head may be substantially conically shaped and said chamfered edge may be formed by an enlarged half-cone at the head of said projection.